heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 4
Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** Percy Villains: * * * * * Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** * * * * * * Cindy's Mother * * Locations: * ** *** **** Parker Industries ** Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = ORIGINAL SIN tie-in! • The radioactive spider that gave Peter Parker his powers bit someone else, too! • Who is Silk and where has she been? • Don't miss this incredible new character who will be a major Spider-player for the whole year! | Notes = 32 PGS./Rated T ...$3.99 | Trivia = Takes place during Original Sin #2 and Original Sin #3. | Recommended = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 2 31 | Links = |Synopsis1 = Over at Pier 64, Parker Industries is testing an anti-Electro netting, with Percy standing in as a "faux-Electro". The team debates methods of re-creating actual conditions, with Percy suggesting he shout "Die, Spider-Man! Die!" Peter then receives a Code Omega from the Avengers, instructing Spider-Man to assist in an end-of-the-world scenario. Peter tells Anna Maria this is a good opportunity to repair relationships with his "Super-Friends", who were alienated by the Superior Spider-Man. Anna Maria insists Peter cannot keep disappearing because he is now running Parker Industries. As Peter webswings away, Sajani asks Anna where Peter is. Anna insists Peter has a very good reason to disappear, but Sajani is done with his excuses, even "If it's the end of the world!" Spider-Man arrives on the scene of the Avengers and their battle with the Mindless Ones, asking Kitty Pryde to tell the other X-Men that he had been mindswapped with Doc Ock but was now back in his own body. The Orb unleashes one of Uatu's eyes, allowing Spider-Man to see that the spider which bit him had also bitten someone else. The girl, Cindy Moon, reveals to her parents she cannot control her webspinning. The family is then approached by Ezekiel Sims, who takes her away and seals Cindy inside a room like the one he offered Spider-Man to hide from Morlun. Spider-Man looks around and sees Luke Cage, the Hulk and Thor have been similarly affected. Spidey then webswings away to look for Cindy. While webswinging, Spider-Man thinks back to his encounter with Madame Web after the events of Spider-Island, when she told him of someone else who would take his place if he chose not to continue being Spider-Man. Peter goes to Ezekiel's old building where he was offered a room to hide him from Morlun. He remembers that Ezekiel told him that he made the room years before he new his identity. Realizing that Ezekiel knew his secret from day one, he brokes the door into the building screaming "Liar!". He enters and triggers a pre-recorded message to him from Ezekiel. The message tells him that if he is hearing the message, that means that he entered without him and reveals in the unlikely event that Spider-Man survived Morlun's attack and Ezekiel did not, then he should know that there is another individual like him - a Spider. Before the message reveals why Ezekiel kept this from Peter, he fires a webline that brokes the screen, cutting off the pre-recorded message. Peter tells Cindy he is there to free her, she tries to warn him that Morlun will come if he does. Peter, knowing Morlun is gone, opens the sealed door. Cindy is initially upset, and promptly attacks Spider-Man for dooming them to Morlun's attacks. Meanwhile somewhere else, Morlun senses the opening of the vault, referring to Cindy as the Spider-Bride and the spinner at the center of the web. Morlun then vows that a "Great Hunt" would begin. Spider-Man is still under assault from Cindy, who is displaying superior speed and Spider-Sense, but lacking in strength. She reveals Morlun will know of her existence, and that he would devour their "brothers and sisters". Peter reveals Morlun is dead, and that Cindy is now free. When she prepares to head outside, Spider-Man reminds her not to be seen using her powers, and so she creates a costume out of spider webs, then tells Spider-Man to call her Silk. As she swings away, Spider-Man has a hard time keeping up. The Black Cat is in Parker Industries, making a record of all the tech they are currently producing. However she doesn't understand them, and opts to 'steal' someone who does. Sajani has had enough of Peter's constant disappearances and vows to make Peter see how he deals with everything without her help. The Black Cat then pulls her away, commenting on her perfect timing. Spider-Man is still following Silk, but realises his Spider-Sense is drawing him towards her and not steering him away from danger. Silk arrives at her former home and realises they moved away, with Spider-Man promising to help find her family again. Cindy asks when Morlun died, and when Peter reveals he died twice, she is angered and attacks him again. Cindy states that since Morlun come back once, he could come back again, and that Spider-Man setting her free had made her sacrifice all for nothing. Spider-Man tries to move away, but she pulls him back with a webline and tells him they're all in danger. She asks him whether he can feel it, and Spider-Man realises his Spider-Sense is out of control, screaming inside his head, and running through his veins, the likes of which he has never felt before. Silk pulls up his mask, and they kiss.}}